The Crazy Things Lonliness Makes You Do
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: Willow and Spike may just have the beginnings of a strange and interesting friendship.
1. When Wackiness Ensues

Title: The Crazy Things Loneliness Makes You Do  
Author: Cara (SerenaShade)  
E-Mail: SerenaShade@bolt.com  
Distribution: Ask First....though I probably won't say no...still asking is nice.  
Rating: Somewhere around or between PG 13 and NC 17hehehe  
Feedback: Always a plus  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this...Joss Whedon, creator of the Buffy Universe and God to all Buffy Universe fans al of the characters, I am merely using them to create a fanfic for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of other Buffy Universe fans...I am making no profit off of this....just having a little fun of my own.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Part I - When Wackiness Ensues.  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, the wind howled and the thunder raged, deafening the few lost souls that were awake at this ungodly hour. Perfectly fitting, since he had left God long ago. He slowly walked through the cemetery and went to his lonely, dark, and dank crypt. As he pushed open the door, he was dismayed to find that part of the old ceiling had crumbled.   
"Oh sod it. This is just bleeding perfect!" he growled in disgust. He turned and walked out of the cemetery. Now where was he going to go? There was what, three hours till dawn? He decided he'd stop by the damn Watcher's place and see if he'd let him spend the day there. He stalked up the walk and knocked on the door...wiping some of the rain from his face and jacket.   
"Spike...and to what do I owe the honor of this late night visit?" The watcher said sarcastically, as he wiped the rainwater from his glasses.   
"Bleeding crypt fell to pieces, all sodding wet...Needed a place to stay till dusk, your house was the closest...Thought I'd try. Only got two more hours till dawn... So how about it?"   
"Well um, Spike.... I don't know."   
"Aw come on Watcher, I'm not going to bite, still got that bloody chip in my head. It's just till tomorrow night when I'll have more time to stake out a new home."   
"Well all right, but just for tonight, er uh today." Giles said as he stepped aside to allow the vampire room to get in.   
"Thanks Watcher."   
"Uh...no problem Spike. But do try to keep this from becoming a habit, will you?"   
"No problem Watcher. I don't like staying here anymore than you like me being here. Too many bad memories...Being chained up in that tub *shudder*, not exactly my idea of fun. But seeing as how I have little choice unless I want to be dust...Well, you understand."   
"Yes, yes, now please Spike, some of us were sleeping...I trust you know where the basement is."   
"Yeah. Thanks again."   
"Goodnight Spike." Giles said as he turned and went up the stairs. Spike made his way through the house and down into the basement.   
"I think I'd rather take a crypt any day." Oh well, it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter did he? He could have gone back to Xander's but what with that Anya there.... no thank you no more days of listening to that chit prattle on about wanting Xander, enough of that...bloody hell he'd had enough of that.   
"Ah, back to the bloody basement.... Always the bloody basement." he sighed as he laid down upon the tattered couch...He finally fell asleep, back into that deathlike state, that was only a surface to dissuade anyone from bothering him. If anyone got ballsy and tried to tamper with his 'corpse' he could wake instantly to thwart the intruder. Vampires didn't really sleep...they recharged, but it wasn't true sleep...Even while they recharged, they were still painfully aware.   
**  
Willow sat on her bed, with her laptop to one side and her spell book to the other. It had been yet another long day, school, Scooby meeting, homework, research and now a little bit of fun. She was trying to learn more about her craft. She didn't want to be an irresponsible practitioner and she also didn't want to be the most inept witch in town either. Why was it that almost every spell she cast failed? Was she just that bad at this? Was she just not meant to wield the power that the Goddess had allowed her to harness? Or was it something else entirely? She wasn't sure anymore, not of anything.... Not of school, not of her life, not of the Scoobies and not of living on the Hellmouth...Why was she always the sheepish little bookworm? The girl that barely got a second thought let alone an approving glance from anyone?  
Buffy hardly ever noticed her, Xander was enthralled with Anya, Giles was being all Giles - y, and Oz was gone. Angel and Cordelia were in L.A. not that either of them had ever paid her mind. Then there was Spike...a defanged Spike...He had threatened to kill her, tried to bite her and yet out of the aforementioned list...He was the only one that even noticed her anymore. Though if he called her Red just one more time, she swore she was going to have a coronary. Oh well, she guessed that this attention was better than no attention...but why did it have to come from Spike? Tara was away with family and things had been strained between them anyway. Tara didn't feel like she was a part of the Scooby gang and that made life harder.  
Willow was convinced that there was something wrong with her...I mean, how else could you explain the excessive loss of the people that she cared about? Willow sighed and went back to her research...yet another lonely Willowy night....  
**  
Spike awoke to the sound of the slayer's little Scooby gang arguing... "Bloody hell, can't a bloke get some sleep in this town?" He growled. He guessed that since he was in the bleedin' watcher's house, he didn't have much choice. He had to get out of here as soon as he could...If he didn't he might kill someone despite the soddin chip in his head. He looked at the clock and noticed that the sun had set a half hour ago. He decided to go up and ruffle a few of the slayer's feathers if for nothing more than a cheap laugh. He climbed the stairs, wrestling the last sands of sleep from himself. He got into the Watcher's living room and met the shocked gaze of all the little slayerettes.  
"Bloody hell! I can hear the arguing in the basement! What in the hell is going on now? What, did the Slayer fuck up another mission? Some big bad demon out to kill us all? Please, we've heard this bleedin' sob story a million times, and it gets less amusing each time I hear it." Spike taunted.  
"What is Spike doing here?" Buffy spat.  
"He came here looking for a place to hide from the sun. It seems that his crypt is now a pile of rubble." Giles explained.  
"Why would he come here?" Buffy inquired.  
"As if I had a bloody choice! The sun was already on the horizon by the time good ole' watcher here let me in. Anyway it's only temporary, till I find myself a new lair."  
"Giles! I can't believe you're letting him stay here!"  
"Well- uh...You see he caught me at dawn, I had been asleep you know. I was not fully aware. Since I offered, it looks like I should at least have the decency to honor it. Really Buffy, it isn't like he can hurt anyone."  
"But Giles!" Buffy gasped  
"Buffy please, stop this childish nonsense right now."  
"But it's Spike...Remember the vampire that has tried to kill us all on a number of occasions?" Buffy could not believe it, this was insane! Giles was defending the peroxide blonde asshole!  
"Oh sod it Slayer. I'm not going to hurt anyone, I'm just not overly fond of being turned into ash as daylight breaks."  
"Spike, if you so much as think about hurting Giles, I'll stake you before you can blink!"  
"Why would I hurt the Watcher? He's been kind enough to take me in so that I don't wind up facing the dawn...That would be a bloody conflict of interests you stupid bint!" Spike yelled. Giles snickered at the distinctly British comment. He had the feeling that its meaning had escaped Buffy, but the tone was enough to send her out the door. Spike just sat down on the couch next to a flabbergasted Willow.  
**  
Willow had to try to keep herself from laughing at the show her friend and Spike were putting on. Spike did have a point, but so did Buffy. Giles was right though, Spike was harmless. There wasn't any cause for alarm. Besides, Spike had caught him while he had been sleeping, Giles had no idea what he was agreeing to at the time. It was all simply because the British Watcher had a sort of code that Spike was here now. Not that she minded, maybe now someone would at least say hi to her. Good old dependable Willow. Always there when you need her, never fails her friends. Ha! What does she get in return? Nothing, not a thank you, seldom a good job or well done...They just expect it from her.  
"When did I become such a doormat?" Willow asked herself silently. Spike must have caught it because he looked at her with a slightly amused smirk on his face. Xander and Anya left to go smooch, and Buffy had gone out patrolling, Giles was upstairs cleaning which left Willow alone with Spike. This couldn't be a good thing she thought.... She just sat there, feeling awkward and scared. She got up and began to pace the room...  
  
"What's the matter Red?"  
"N-nothing."  
"Then why are you pacing?"  
"No reason, just couldn't...just couldn't sit...anymore."  
"What was with the comment earlier pet?"  
"Wh-what comment?"  
"I believe you called yourself a doormat love. Why do you feel that way?"  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
"Come on Red, you can tell me. Who am I going to tell, the bloody Slayer? She'd probably stake me for talking to you." Spike laughed. Willow cracked a smile and tried hard not to laugh.  
"I can't. Spike...sorry, but I can't not with the possibilities of people returning any minute. I mean...I..."  
"All right luv, you don't have to tell me. Besides I should get out of here and try to find a place to stay. The sooner I get out of that basement, the better! I thought my crypt was bad...I forgot about being tied up in that bloody tub down there."  
"Oh yeah, that's right...your crypt crumbled."  
"It was old...must have been some cracks...the water seeped in and that was that."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why Red, it wasn't your fault luv."  
"Well, I uh...it's just that no one should be...be with...without a - a home."  
"I make you nervous, don't I pet?"  
"N-no...not at all...Spike."  
"Yeah, and I'm the bloody Queen of England. I'm not going to bite you...wouldn't even if I could. I don't want to scare you that much." Spike laughed.  
"Why, why are you being so nice to me?" Willow asked.  
"You're the only one in this bleeding lot that's ever nice to me. Hell you sat up with me and vampsat me, and you were decent. All the others complained...you never said a bad word about it."  
"Oh...I-I see...Just because I'm good old dependable Willow huh?"  
"No, it's more than that...You didn't have to be nice to me, you could have been all business about it, and ignored me, but you talked to me like I was one of your friends."  
"What, what happens if you don't find a new home tonight?"  
"Guess I'll have to come back here and beg the Watcher to let me stay a little longer."  
"You don't seem the begging type..."  
"I'm not, but I don't want to greet the sunrise either."  
"Oh..."  
"What's the matter Red?"  
"Nothing...it's just that I feel sorry that you'll probably be facing another night in that basement. I can't imagine that there are any pleasant memories for you here. I mean what with being tied up and all."  
"Yeah, it's looking pretty bleak. So, I guess I better at least make a go of looking..."  
"W-want some company?"  
"Sure luv, but why are you offering?"  
"You talk to me. I've been getting ignored lately...Good old dependable Willow, always there, so why pay attention to her..." Willow sighed.  
"Sorry luv..." Willow shrugged.  
"I'm used to it. We should get going."  
"Yeah."  
"Giles, I'm going to go home now! Spike is going to be so kind as to walk me!" Willow called up the stairs.  
"That's good Willow, see you tomorrow."Giles said, sounding preoccupied.  
"See what I mean?" Willow whispered as she headed to the door....  
**  
Spike shook his head; no one should have to feel like that. Bloody hell, he'd felt like that more than enough times in his two hundred years to know how soddin' awful it was. Poor Red...She was right too, he had been a reluctant ally to the Slayer for a while now and in all that time, it seemed like Willow's importance had faded...she was expected to be there because that's what Willow always did. The Slayer was so busy with her Initiative poof that she hardly ever saw Willow anymore. Xander and Anya were constantly making out, no time to notice anyone but each other, Giles was moping...no help there either. No wonder Red was feeling like a doormat.  
What in the bloody hell was he thinking? This was the Slayer's best friend...he wasn't...he didn't...nah...he could just sympathize with her position, having been there himself a few times. He and the Slayer's little witch, had a bit in common afterall it seemed. A part of him delighted at the fact, but was quickly squashed down before he had a chance to fully realize what he was feeling...He didn't feel...He was Spike...He was William the fucking Bloody for fuck's sake. The only time he had ever cared what had it gotten him? Cheated on by a mucus demon. Damn Dru...why'd she have to go and do that to him? He hoped her insanity had finally driven her into the sun's warm embrace. Stupid bint...   
**  
Willow looked over to Spike, curiosity dawning on her face. Why was he being so nice no her? Why wasn't he all Grrr and trying to scare her? Nothing made sense anymore...Her friends didn't treat her like a friend and her enemies or should be enemies were the ones being nice to her. Willow sighed and shook her head. She couldn't make heads or tails of anything anymore...Most of all she couldn't understand why she wasn't afraid of Spike. The vampire that had tried to kill her on more than a few occasions...But hadn't he also said that he thought she was bitable...that her frilly little purple number caught his interest...Hmm...maybe she'd wear it tomorrow night....  
What was she thinking? Bad Willow...oooh bad bad bad bad bad Willow....Ewww Ewwww naughty thoughts...nasty thoughts....ewwwwwwww. How could she even think about him this way? This was Spike, William the Bloody....torturer, demon, cold heartless vampire....ewwwwwwwwwwwwww. Willow groaned silently to herself...She noticed that he was looking at her and quickly turned away, feeling a blush rising over her pale skin.....No more thinking about Spike...No, nope , nuh uh....no more Spike thoughts for me...Willow though happily to herself.  
**  
"So um...see any new crypts you like?" Willow asked timidly as they walked through a cemetery. Before she had met Buffy this would never have happened, would have scared the daylights out of her if by some freak of nature it had, but now it seemed like a stroll through a park...A park with a lot of little stones and monuments in it.  
"No, everything here is bloody occupied....I was lucky to find that empty crypt, but now I know why it was empty, it was bloody shot to hell and ready to cave any minute." he growled.  
"At least you weren't sleeping when it happened...big ouch, not to mention sun hitting you and being pinned beneath rubble unable to escape....dusted and no one would have known." Willow said sadly.  
"Thanks for reminding me of that Red." Spike said with a shudder.  
"Ooh Oh...Sorry, bad Willow...shouldn't have mentioned...stupid stupid stupid. Sorry." She said, batting her eyelashes like an innocent child. Spike groaned inwardly, damn did she look....when she did that.  
"Looks like I'll have to go crawling back to the bloody Watcher. Sod it." Willow thought, Goddess she shouldn't do this...She shouldn't open her home to this demon....but she felt sorry for him...he was all helpless and alone...She knew how that felt and besides her parents were in Europe till the end of the month.  
"Spike....ummmm....if you...I mean...You shouldn't have to.... I mean uhhhh...."  
"Just spit it out Red."  
"You could stay with me."  
"You sure about this Red? I mean, I haven't exactly always been nice to you....And bloody hell what will the Watcher and the Slayer and the rest of your little group say?"  
"Well I - uh....sorry....you're right, I shouldn't have asked...It's just that my parents are in Europe till the end of the month....and I thought..."  
"You thought we could keep each other company?"   
"Umm...yeah....it's stupid, I know. I'm stupid."  
"No you're not Red. I think it's bloody decent of you. Your parents leave you alone a lot I take it?"  
"Yeah, always a convention, a vacation, meetings...always something. I think last year they were home a total of one month in all." Willow sighed.  
"Sorry Red." He could tell that the little red head hated being alone. He could feel the sorrow of being neglected radiating off her in waves. He could also smell the salt of unshed tears.  
"What the hell...But if the Slayer starts getting pissy, you tell her it was your idea and that I just wanted to get away from the sunlight."  
"Sure..." Willow said as she turned to go down one of the streets....  
"Where you going Red?"  
"Home...are you coming or not?" She said, her voice shaking...she was scared, she knew that she shouldn't be doing this...knew that she shouldn't invite a vampire into her home, even if he was unable to bite now....But she was so lonely....always so lonely...she couldn't stand another day in that house without hearing someone else there too...It was just too maddening. 


	2. Coming Home

Part II - Coming Home  
  
Willow welcomed Spike into her parent's modest two-story house. She felt a little awkward when she invited the vampire in, now this meant that he could drop by any time he wanted. That disturbed her just a little bit. She gave him a tour, starting with the first floor, going to the basement, and ending with the top floor and her room...  
"This room is off limits to you Spike." Willow said sternly.  
"Why pet?"  
"B-because it is my room. There will be no coming in here without my permission do you understand?"  
"What if I hear you screaming in the middle of the night?" he said with a half smile dancing across his lips.  
"You better have good reason for coming in here or I'll stake you myself."  
"Come on pet, I wouldn't hurt you."  
"See this, resolve face. So you better just stay away from here unless I say otherwise...you wouldn't want to go back to Giles' place, would you?"  
"Now, Red, that wasn't nice, what playing that card like that and all."  
"Sorry it's just that I have this thing about privacy...and I don't want you disturbing that...I mean...it's awkward for me to have a guy staying here, let a lone a vampire..." Willow stammered...  
"You mean to tell me that dogboy never stayed over?"  
"No, Oz never stayed over here...he wasn't allowed."  
"You're parents are hardly here luv...You could have had him here and no one would know."  
"I would know...and it just didn't seem right. Besides, Oz wasn't comfortable with it either...." Willow said, her lower lip quivering just a little. Hell how it got to him when she did that. Spike wondered if Willow even had so much as a clue as to how he felt about her, he doubted it, but he wondered.  
"If it bothers you that much, then fine...I'll stay wherever you put me Red."  
"Thank you. Since the basement is the darkest place in this house, you'll have to stay there. But I think that it'll be a bit more comfy than Giles'. I mean, we have a couch and tv and all kinds of stuff down there, just don't break anything, my parents would have a fit."  
"Sure thing luv." Spike said nonchalantly. There was a long awkward moment. Willow had her hands jammed in the pockets of her overalls and Spike was standing there waiting for her to say something or do something... anything. They looked at each other and Willow opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly.  
"What's the matter pet?" Spike asked softly.  
"N-nothing."  
"Doesn't sound like nothing."  
"Well, um... Could you um... excuse me, I mean school tomorrow, kind of need to take, take a shower... I'd... I'd like some privacy."  
"Sure thing pet. All ya had to do was ask." Spike said as he turned and walked out into the hall.  
"Th-thank you Spike."  
"You live here luv, not me." He shrugged as he began walking down the stairs... Willow sat down on her bed, trembling as she listened to his boots weigh heavily on the stairs. The footfalls got further and further, signifying that he was indeed on the first floor of the house. She imagined that he was walking around surveying the territory. Getting a feel for his surroundings. She got up and shut her door, locking it to be sure and started to strip. She went into her bathroom and turned on the water and then she stepped in once the water was the right temperature.  
**  
Spike sat down on the couch in the living room and listened to the sound of water running. He imagined what the shy little red head looked like all naked and what with all the water running over that milky pale skin. He groaned inwardly. He needed to stop thinking about her, else he was likely to make a big mistake. He picked up the remote and turned on the telly. The day time Emmy's were on. God, he hoped that Passions won an award. That was a bloody good show. In the background, he could still hear Red's shower water running and again his thoughts turned to how she must look naked, and wet and once again he groaned. He cursed himself. He should not be thinking about the slayer's best friend like that. It was liable to get him a stake through the heart and he didn't want that.  
**  
Willow came out of the shower in her fluffy robe. She put on her least childish and least revealing pajamas. Blue terry pants and a matching tank top. She put a top on over the tank top so that Spike would have no way to get any funny ideas. She looked in the mirror and shrugged. "Oh well, this is going to have to work, I don't want him making fun of my more.... Immature sleeping attire." She sighed and turned to go out of the room.  
**  
Spike heard the soft sound of Willow's footfalls on the stairs and the breath that he didn't need to take caught in his throat. He calmed himself and went back to watching the daytime Emmy's. So far Passions had been nominated twice and hadn't won yet, but there was still an hour and a half's worth of awards left so they still had time. If they didn't win, Spike thought about going out there to Hollywood and ripping out the throats of a few of those academy members. He grinned wickedly to himself at the thought of all that blood...pouring down his throat... Then he winced as the chip in his head kicked in.  
"Bloody hell that hurts!" He growled. Willow jumped back startled.  
"W-what ha-happened Spike?"  
"Just thought about ripping out the throat of some Passions critics is all... Guess I got a little too into it for the chip's liking." He said, his voice flat.  
"O-oh... A-are you all right then?"  
"A little headache but other than that, I'm as undead as usual." He laughed, but the sound was totally lack luster. Spike looked back to her and groaned inwardly... The fuzzy little blue number she had on was downright tempting...   
"Th-that's good... I'm, I'm glad you're all right then. Whatcha watching?"  
"Daytime Emmy's. Hoping Passions wins something, bloody good show that." He said with conviction. Willow smiled despite herself.  
"I didn't know that you liked soap operas." Willow said as she came around the couch to sit down beside Spike. Well not right next to him, but on the same piece of furniture that he was on.  
"Yeah well, the Watcher had a telly in the basement and I got bored so I'd watch it... Found this show Passions, and it was bloody well all right...funny too. So yeah, big bad ole Spike has a soft spot for shows on the telly." He said growling playfully. Willow couldn't help but giggle. It was almost like this wasn't Spike at all, but some dashing young British exchange student that was a little rough around the edges but underneath it all was soft, kind and... and Oh God... she did not just think that about... Spike... ewww... Goddess no... She had to stop and she had to stop soon. This, this was - was Spike for crying out loud. She shuddered.  
"Cold luv?" Spike asked.  
"Umm... Yeah, a little." She said weakly, coming back to reality. Spike shrugged out of his leather duster and put it around her shoulders. Willow didn't know what to do or to say, so she just sat there dumbfounded.  
"Ummm... uh... thanks." She said nervously. She looked at Spike and her breath caught in her throat... His black t-shirt clung to his chiseled body all too well. Spike looked at her innocently and shrugged.  
"Just because I'm a vampire Red, doesn't mean that I don't know how to treat a lady." He said nonchalantly. Willow was amazed, she didn't know what to say.  
"Y-you think of me a-as a - a lady?"  
"Well, yeah... And why shouldn't I?"  
"I-I don't know... Umm... I just... oh...grrr."  
"What' the matter luv?"  
"Nothing, it's just that... no, no one has ever called me a - a lady before." Willow replied, looking down and a blush coming over her freckled porcelain skin. Spike looked at her, his eyes soft...  
"Well then none of these blokes know what's before 'em." Spike said, his voice almost a whisper like he didn't realize that he was speaking out loud. Willow looked at Spike, her eyes startled... like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Spike looked away, if he didn't look away, he might kiss the girl, and if he did that, God only knew what would happen then. Willow looked at Spike trying to figure him out. Then she looked at the clock on top of the television. She stood and shrugged out of the heavy leather duster holding it out to him, her hand shaking.  
"Well... um, thanks but... school tomorrow... I- I should go to, to bed now. Will - will you be all right? D-do you need anything?" She said her voice trembling as slightly as her lower lip was, but she knew that Spike would be able to tell. He looked at her, head cocked ever so slightly to one side.  
"Oh, I don't think that your house is going to hurt me luv. Though, there will be a little problem tomorrow." He said as if he didn't want to admit there was anything wrong.  
"W-what?" She asked. Spike reached out for his duster, his hand brushed hers ever so softly, her warm skin searing his cold hand as if branding it. Willow jumped at the shock of cold and the softness of the touch. She slowly pulled back her hand, trying desperately to not recoil as if she had been bitten by a snake.  
"Well, luv I am a vampire, and with this bloody chip in my head I can't very well go out and hunt, now can I? And since my crypt fell all to bloody pieces and all my stuff got crushed, I'm going to need some blood. I'd go out and get it myself, but then if you're not here when I get back, or the door is locked something bad could happen... I mean I wouldn't want to have to go back Giles' place and face him and the Slayer again. I don't think that I'd fare so well the next time." He said, keeping his voice soft, trying not to get harsh. Trying to be the poet he had once been instead of the vampire he had become. He didn't want to scare the one that had been so kind as to invite him into her home knowing full well what she could be getting herself into. But that was just the point, she didn't really know what she could be getting herself into. She didn't know how he really saw her, had started seeing her. She didn't know how hard it was for him to sit there and not reach out and stroke her hair, her face... He groaned inwardly, trying to keep silent so that she wouldn't know.  
"Um...well... I-I could give, give you a - a spare key. Or, or I c-could go t-to the slaughterhouse I guess. I - I mean isn't that, that what Buffy did for Angel?" She said obviously not really comfortable with either thought.  
"You don't have to luv. I mean, we could make other arrangements."  
"Not really Spike, the slaughterhouse closes before the sun goes down tomorrow, something about problems with employees. " She sighed.  
"That's odd. Maybe you should have the Slayer look into it, sounds to me like there's something strange going on down there."  
"Why do you say that Spike?"  
"Well it just sounds like someone is getting a bit paranoid. But then again, I am a vampire so to me when a business starts closing its doors before sunset it tells me that someone is onto the vamps in the scene or is getting paranoid that we're lurking about whether they believe in us or not."  
"Oh... Well, what are we going to do?"  
"Since you said they're closing, you might have to go luv... But if you don't want to I'll try to think of something else... Maybe I'll sneak into a blood bank or something." He said with a devilish grin.  
"No! No... I * Sigh * I'll think of something. There, there will be no law breaking while you're here." Willow said obviously still stuck on the thought of having to go get blood from a slaughterhouse.  
"You alright luv? You sound a little off about all this."  
"It's just that blood... * shudder * and I don't know how I'm supposed to go about getting blood from them, I mean isn't that going to sound more than a bit odd?" Willow said her voice stressed and her posture shaky.  
"Hmm. I've never really thought about it like that Red. I guess since I'm a vampire it just doesn't bother me. You could ask the Slayer though I highly doubt that she'll be too keen on the fact that you opened your home to me. That could be bad. The only other thing I can think of is that you leave it up to me and whatever I do, I won't leave a trail that can be traced and I won't tell you how I did it either. I know that isn't comforting, but it's the best I can do." He said, his voice getting a little harsh.  
"I - I'll - I'll sleep on it. Umm if there isn't blood in the fridge for you then you'll have to figure something out, because I've obviously chickened out. Not exactly famous for my courage..." She said with a nervous little laugh. She turned to walk away but Spike caught her wrist, careful to catch fabric and not bare skin after the way she'd nearly jumped the last time he'd touched her. When she turned to look at him, her eyes were wide and very confused almost scared.  
"You forgot to say goodnight luv." He said with a laugh. He held himself almost rigid while he awaited her response, the urge to take the little red head into his arms and kiss away her fear so close to the surface.   
"Umm goodnight, Spike." She said her voice shaky.  
"Goodnight Willow." He said as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently letting her hand slide from his. By the time he looked up she was on the stairs and on her way to her room. He could hear her heart racing and her breath shake. When he was sure she was out of earshot, he cursed himself.  
"Bloody good one there Spike. Scared her right out of the room. Never should have done that... what was I thinking?" He muttered as he turned off the telly and went towards the basement. He wasn't going to go to sleep, but he wasn't going to stay where the scent of her fear was still overwhelming either.  
**  
Willow ran to her room and shut the door behind her leaning against it. What had just happened down there? It was her imagination... right?   
"Oh Goddess please, please just let this be my mind playing cruel tricks on me." Willow said to herself. That couldn't have happened. Spike, Spike wasn't capable of ... Oh Goddess what was going on? Willow locked her door and slowly walked over to her bed. She kicked off her slippers and her pajama pants and shrugged off the little over shirt she had put on. She was suddenly very, very warm - too warm. She walked around to the side of her bed and turned the covers down. She sat down and just stared at the floor for a moment as the evening's odd events washed over her. She was going to just have to put it all to the back of her mind if she was going to get any sleep tonight. She kicked her legs up onto the bed as she turned to lie down. She pulled her covers up to her waist still too warm and turned off her bedside lamp.  
It was a long time before Willow could fall asleep. She lay there, tossing and turning and thinking of what had happened. Her hand tingled every time she thought about it. Spike's cool lips had ghosted over the top of her hand ever so lightly, so gently. Something she didn't know a vampire without a soul could be - soft or gentle. She wondered how Spike had treated Druscilla during their century together. Was he soft and gentle with her? Or was he brash and animalistic with her because they were both vampires? She had to stop thinking about him... If she kept it up one of two things would happen... One, it would drive her absolutely insane or two... She would fall for him. Either was insanity, wasn't it. I mean to fall for a soulless vampire. Though Buffy had still cared for Angel even after he had returned to being Angelus again. She had known that it wasn't Angel, but part of her had hoped and had wished that he would be. Buffy wasn't crazy was she? I mean at least Spike had that chip in his head that prevented him from hurting anyone and anything other than demons, it was as good as a soul right? But it wasn't as permanent as one. Though as the gypsies had proven a soul could be lost and gained very easily. Why was she even considering these things? It wasn't like she actually liked Spike. It was just that he was the only one being nice to her right now and... She wouldn't think about it, shouldn't think about it. If she continued to dwell on it then there was only one explanation left... She was starting to fall for Spike and that simply wasn't the case so she would stop thinking and go to bed.... Simple as that. 


	3. Trouble in Sunnyhell

Part III - Trouble in Sunnyhell  
  
Spike scanned the room for the light switch; it wasn't that he needed it, simply that he wanted it. It was far better than the dark and dank crypt that he was used to sleeping in. He found the light and switched it on. The basement was for the most part carpeted, with the exception of the small area where there was a washer, dryer, basin and small fridge. There was a small microwave perched precariously atop the fridge but everything looked to be in working order. There was a sofa, loveseat, a couple of chairs, some end tables, a coffee table and a rather large telly. He turned the television on and went back to the Daytime Emmy's. He sat down on the sofa and tried to keep from thinking about Willow.  
What was it about the little red head that was getting to him? He wasn't sure. He tried to understand it, but the harder he tried, the harder it became. He growled at himself and returned his focus to the telly. Passions had won some obscure award, but that was still good, in his opinion the show deserved at least something. After the Emmy's were over, Spike sat there flipping through the channels, waiting for the night to pass, not wanting to leave - what was the point, it wasn't like he could hunt anyway. Finally dawn was getting close. Spike stood and assessed his surroundings, covering the two windows that were there just to be safe. It wasn't that they weren't covered, it was just that, as a vampire, one had to be extra careful, lest he be turned to ash as daylight broke. Spike stretched out on the sofa and let the death like slumber take over.  
**  
All was quiet at the Rosenburg home when Willow awoke. She gathered her things, washed her face, brushed her teeth, dressed, fixed her hair and ran out the door. Classes were all right, but the day seemed to drag on forever. Willow guessed that it was her apprehension about having to go and get Spike blood. She decided that in the most covert way that she could she would ask Buffy how she had done it. She saw Buffy at lunchtime and decided to take her chance.  
"Hey Will." Buffy said.  
"Hey Buff.... Umm Buffy, I was wondering, and I know this is going to sound totally weird, but while I was researching last night my mind wandered."  
"What is it Will?"   
"When you were nursing Angel back to health, you went to the slaughterhouse to get him blood right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wasn't that odd? I mean didn't they look at you funny or anything? I mean if I had to do that I'd probably faint on the spot or die of embarrassment."  
"It's no big Will, really. They don't even ask. I think that they have a don't ask, don't tell policy. I mean think of all the vampires, demons, and whatnot that we have running through the Hellmouth, I bet they don't even think about it anymore. But why was this bugging you Will?"   
"I don't know. I just guess that living on the Hellmouth and looking up blood rites and demons and vampires every other day is starting to get to me. I think we all need to take a break from this. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay Will. I'd tell you to take a break but during my break between classes, I called Giles, he wants us to meet him at the Magic Box after classes are over. It seems there was an 'accident' and it reeks of demon-y things. So you're great Willow brain is needed." Buffy said with a laugh.  
"Alright, see you then Buffy, but I should get going. I've got Shakespearean Ideology next and if I'm late my professor will flip."  
"Ok Will, see you at the Magic Box."  
"Later." Willow said as she took off for class. After class Willow ran across campus to the Magic Box. There they awaited the details of the latest Sunnydale demon.  
**  
"There was an attack last night in the park... After Buffy had stopped patrolling. Whatever this thing is, it must have been here a while before making its move to see if there was anyone around to stop it. The body was decapitated as if a great force tore it from its base... * groans and ewws from the group * Oh... Right, Sorry. Anyway, there was also a strange marking found near the body." Giles said as he took out the newspaper and showed them the picture.  
"Willow, we'll need you to research this symbol and any demons or other things associated with the sign. I've pulled some books already that might contain the answers."  
"Okay." Willow said, looking at her watch.  
"Is there a problem Willow?" Giles asked.  
"Actually yeah... I have a ton of homework to do, and I'll need to get that done so that I can dedicate full time to this research. Would you mind if I took the books home and got stuff done there?"  
"Not at all Willow, of course your school work should come first. Call us if you need or find out anything."  
"Will do. See you later!" Willow said as she gathered everything and walked out the door. She walked to the slaughterhouse, and much to her surprise, it had been just as easy as Buffy had said it would be. Though the smell and feel of all of the death around her was about to driver her crazy. She got enough to last a few days in the hopes that Spike would find a crypt by then and would have to deal with these things on his own. She shuddered as she took the brown paper bag and went on her way...  
Willow came home with an armload of books from the Magic shop as well as her backpack filled with her work from college. She was also carrying the small brown paper bag from the slaughterhouse on top of the whole mess. The sun was in the process of setting as she was walking home and by the time she got to the kitchen and unloaded the whole mess on the table the sun was set. Willow was so happy that her excuse had worked and hadn't made anyone suspicious. As much as she dreaded the thought of going to the slaughterhouse, there was something about the whole ordeal that was exciting. * Shudder, groan. * Stop thinking like that Willow. You're sneaking around your friends' backs and helping out a notorious vampire. Willow thought to herself. A vampire that's been defanged by the way. UGHHH! If this kept up Will would go insane and that wasn't good.   
She was checking to make sure that she had everything she needed notes books and all that when she heard the basement stairs squeak. She almost jumped, but then she remembered that she had a houseguest and that he was on his way up.  
"Bloody noisy stairs, make it hard for a bloke to sneak up on anyone." Spike said with a devilish laugh. Willow refrained from smiling as she took the brown bag and placed it on the table before Spike. She then rose and began to gather up her things.  
"I'll be in my room doing homework and research if you need.... anything. Just don't bring that up with you...* shudder. * I may have dated a werewolf, and I may be a Scooby, but I am not famous for my ability to handle blood...ugh." Willow groaned as she hurried out of the room.  
**  
"And here I thought I was going to have to take matters into my own hands." Spike thought to himself. He was almost proud of Red, I mean this surely wasn't something she was fond of doing, and yet she had. He had to wonder why though. He put that thought aside and heated himself up a mug of the red stuff. He'd put the rest of it in the small fridge downstairs and keep his mug there as well. Best to upset Red as little as possible...  
**  
Willow decided that it would be best to get her college stuff done first, that way she wouldn't have to worry about it later if researching took her a while. It shouldn't be that bad. She was confident about her calculus, and physics was a breeze - of course if the teacher knew exactly how she'd really tested her theories, she might get thrown out for insanity. She wasn't too keen on them finding out that she was a witch and that she was using some of her abilities to test things. It was two way learning, she was learning the physics that she needed to graduate as well as the focus that her magical studies called for. It wasn't cheating was it? Oh God, what if it was... Best not to think of that, just do the work... Besides unless the teacher is psychic I hardly think that she can tell. The last bit of homework she would have to do would be for her S.I. class. Today's homework schedule consisted of chapters to read and or outline problems to solve and questions to answer.  
She breezed through her physics and the calculus... Ha! She could do that in her sleep. She thought that her Shakespearean Ideology would be a cakewalk too... However, things weren't that easy. It wasn't that the work was hard, it was just that the chapter was more tedious than the other ones had been. It was as if someone had created this to weed out the good students from the bad ones. The way everything was worded just didn't make sense. But then Willow had a lot on her mind, and schoolwork, though it should be a priority was slipping down the importance list. All she could see was the newspaper clipping of the body that the demon had ravaged. She shuddered. She needed to clear her head. She sighed and sank back against her pillows, and just as she started to relax, there came a knock at her door.  
**  
"Come in?" Willow called. Spike opened the door and almost timidly walked in. The sight of Red laying there amidst that pile of books like that was absolutely maddening. He quickly put that thought out of his mind.  
"Whatcha working on Red?" Spike inquired trying to sound nonchalant and cool.  
"Shakespeare. Then I have research to do, there's some demon running amok in Sunnydale and it's up to me to try to find out which one it is." Willow sighed. Spike slowly approached the bed, then opted to take the chair in Willow's vanity to sit on instead. He pulled it out and a safe distance away from Red before he sat down.  
"What do you have to read for the Shakespeare thing?"  
"Oh it's for my Shakespearean Ideology class... I don't even recognize this passage, and it doesn't seem to make sense, it sounds like he was drunk when he wrote it."  
"Bloody well could be. I've heard about the bloke from a few vampires that were around in his days, I'm a bit too young for that, but from what I heard, he was all about the wine and the women. But then, how else do you think he came up with some of those plots? Only a drunkard or someone that was insane could have written some of that." Spike said, his voice laid back as he reminisced.  
"You've read Shakespeare?"  
"And why shouldn't I have?"  
"It just... just doesn't seem to..."  
"To fit Spike's bad ass type... right?"  
"Well yeah... sorry."  
"Well I wasn't always... a bad ass. I tell you this Red; you've got to swear not to tell anyone. Because if you do, chip or no chip you're dead mate."  
"Alright."  
"I was a poet before they changed me. I studied Shakespeare and all the Greats in the hopes of being like 'em. Didn't get the chance though."  
"Were you any good? A-as a poet I mean."  
"Truthfully, I was bloody right awful." Spike said with a laugh. Willow joined him in laughter. Her voice small and musical compared to his almost roar. Spike looked at Willow who right now had her eyes shut and her head thrown back as she laughed. The pale white porcelain skin at her throat called to him. Spike groaned inwardly... Hell how was he going to get through this? He wasn't sure, but he was going to stay here as long as she'd let him. Oh he'd look for another place to stay sure, but there was something about her that was puzzling him, and he wasn't leaving until he figured it out or she kicked him out.  
The laughter died down and Willow stretched and groaned as she looked at the pile of books before her. Spike cocked his head to the side and looked at her as she sighed again.  
"Not up for this right now are you?"  
"Not really, but I have to get this stuff done." She sighed. As she adjusted her legs so that they wouldn't fall asleep her foot caught one of the books, knocking it to the floor. The newspaper clipping fell out and fluttered to the floor. Spike picked it up and looked at it as he set the book on the bed.  
"This our fellow's work?" He inquired.  
"Yeah." Willow said as she watched Spike examine the picture. As his eyes went over the symbol a strange expression crossed his face.  
"What's the matter Spike?"  
"That symbol, I know it."  
"What made it?"  
"Members of a very right nasty little cult. The Feyrdrakes. Into blood worship and decapitation and things that Darla even got squeamish about."  
"You mean the one that turned Angel?"  
"S'right. These blokes are right nasty. They use a Fenryr demon to do the heavy stuff. Blokes are down right hard to kill. You have to decapitate them then burn their bodies, and then bury the head on holy ground. Right nasty, right nasty indeed. And we have one here in good ole Sunnyhell. Better watch out luv, and tell the Scoobies that they might want to let the Slayer and her Initiative poof handle this." Spike said, all emotion drained from his voice. If it was possible Spike had gotten paler.  
"We have to call them at the Magic Box and tell them so that they know what they're up against." Willow said her voice worried and her face solemn. Willow leaned over and got her phone and quickly dialed the number to the Magic Box.  
"Hello, Giles. Yeah I found something and you're not going to like it."  
"What is it Willow."  
"Feyrdrakes and a Fenryr demon." She said solemnly. The other end was silent.  
"Willow bring the books I gave you back to the Magic Box as soon as you can. I'll call the group and get them over here. We need to make a plan and we need to make one now."  
"Ok." Willow said as she hung up the phone.  
" We have to go over to the Magic Box now. Giles sounded more worried than I've ever heard him before. Help me gather the demon books and we'll get moving. Shakespeare will have to wait." Willow sighed. Spike nodded and helped Red gather the stuff. Willow grabbed a jacket and ran out the door with Spike close behind.  
**  
They got to the Magic Box in what Willow would have called record time. By the time she got to the door, she was breathless. The Scooby gang was already there and waiting. Buffy did not look happy to see Spike trailing behind Willow.  
"What is he doing here?" Buffy demanded.  
"He's the one that figured out what we were up against." Willow said defensively.  
"And how did he know we were looking?" Willow looked to Buffy then to Spike and then to Giles. She was in trouble; she was going to have to tell them.  
"I bumped in to her when she was on her way from her dorm to her house. She forgot a book or something. The newspaper clipping fell out, I saw it recognized the symbol, and as soon as she was seated, I told her about it. Have a problem with that Slayer?" Spike spat. Buffy looked from Spike to Willow. Her friend just looked lost. Perhaps it was the severity of whatever it was that she knew; perhaps she was hiding something. But there wasn't any time to worry about that. They had a demon to catch.  
"Spike, are you sure that that symbol is Feyrdrake?" Giles asked his voice flat.  
"Bloody hell I wish I weren't sure."  
"Ummm, Hello but for those of us that aren't in on this... What the hell is going on?" Xander said, his voice panicked because Giles was panicked and that was never a good sign.  
"Right, well the Feyrdrakes are an ancient sect. They're basically dark sorcerers. They perform blood rites, ritualistic sacrifices, decapitations, you name it, if it's nasty they've done it." Giles tried to explain.  
"Ok... we know how to stop sorcerers we can deal right?" Buffy said hopefully.  
"Wrong Slayer. To put this into perspective for you... Even Darla wouldn't meddle with these blokes."  
"You mean Angelus' Darla?"  
"The same. Hell when we were in our heyday and It was me, Dru, Darla and Angelus, we wouldn't even think to cross them, and at that time, we'd have crossed just about anyone for the hell of it and come out on top." Spike explained.  
"And what's worse is that they have a Fenryr demon working for them. Blighters are bloody hard to kill. You have to decapitate them then burn their bodies, and then bury the head on holy ground. We're talking hard core stuff here." Spike added.  
"But why are they in Sunnydale?"  
"Who knows. This place is on a Hellmouth; they might have been drawn here to do a ritual or something. Who knows, it cold be anything." Spike said coldly.  
"Alright, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn - I want you guys to sit this one out, this is definitely way to dangerous. Riley, Giles, ugh Spike go around town and see what you can find out. These guys can't be laying too low. They've already sent us one message loud and clear. Meanwhile, I'll keep my eyes out for Mr. Hard to Kill and see what I can find out." Buffy said sternly.  
"All you Scoobies ought to stick together. Safer that way." Spike said his voice short.  
"He's right you know, none of you should go out alone until we find out what these things want." Giles agreed. Buffy shot her watcher a look, but it went on ignored. Soon they were out the door and on their way. The Scoobies stayed behind. Willow felt much safer surrounded by magical objects she could use if it came down to it. They closed up the shop and went into the backroom so that no one would think that they were open.  
Anya looked at Xander and then from Willow to Dawn and back to Xander again. In her best attempt at a hushed voice, she spoke... "I wish they weren't here then we could...snuggle."  
"Anya..." Xander chided.  
"What?"  
"This is a serious situation. We can...snuggle later - if we're still alive."  
"Why not now? This could be our last chance. If the Feyrdrakes want us or anything from us, we are dead. They'll probably drain our blood using their magic to keep us alive so that we can feel it and then they'll feed us to their pet demon or something."  
"That's sooo comforting Anya." Willow said sarcastically.  
"Oh, sorry." Anya said sheepishly. Willow was getting restless; she needed something to do, but what? She could dowse for the location of the Feyrdrakes, but if they really were the sorcerers everyone was making them out to be, then that might alert them to something. Then that would mean an investigation and that - that was bad. Willow groaned.  
"Why do I have the distinct and disturbing feeling that I'm going to end up being the bait?" She asked herself quietly.  
"What was that Willow?" Xander asked, arching an eyebrow inquisitively.   
"Nothing, just thinking about how my Shakespearean Ideology homework isn't done yet and that if we don't solve this soon it never will be."  
"Oh..." was all Xander said...  
**  
Spike put his game face on and proceeded to kick the door to the lair in. There was a very startled young vampire on the other side and Spike could sense two more beyond. Since he had surprised the first one, he decided to take advantage of the situation. He picked the blighter up and threw him into the wall.  
"Feyrdrakes... Know 'em?" Spike inquired as he picked the fledgling up and held him up off the floor.  
"N- no, n-not personally, but I heard they're in town."  
"Where?"  
"The abandoned mansion on Forest Road. They say that there are catacombs below it." Having gathered the information, Spike tossed the vamp to the ground and walked out, stepping over the rubble from the demolished door.  
"Better find a new home or patch that up by morning mate, wouldn't want to greet the sunrise." Spike said with an evil laugh as he walked completely away from the house.  
**  
Across town, Buffy was having no such luck. Everyone was being tight lipped and the fact that she was the Slayer didn't seem to phase them. She decided to go to the cemetery and kick some vampire ass, that would make her feel better at least for a little bit. She was not disappointed, there were three newbies arising from fresh graves as she set foot inside the hedgerows...  
Giles was going to the usual information sites and he was turning up very little that was useful. Everyone in the town, demons or not seemed to be very apprehensive about speaking of the cult. It didn't really surprise him; afterall the Feyrdrakes were very notorious for their... carnal ways. It didn't comfort him to know that they could be out there watching all of them and just waiting for their chance to pounce. Everyone seemed to know the Feyr were here, but no one knew why or wanted to. They just hoped that they weren't the focus of whatever plans the Feyr had in mind. Giles continued on his way hoping to find something... anything so long as it wasn't his foe...  
**  
Riley walked across the campus and into one of the buildings. True that most of the Initiative had been destroyed but there was still the one part of the complex, and he hoped that someone there would be able to tell him something, even if he had to bust the heads of his former colleagues to get it. He wasn't disappointed, he found a 'guard' standing outside the door.   
"Riley, what are you doing here?" The man asked.  
"Looking for some information."  
"Why?"  
"We have a group of very violent hostiles here in Sunnydale and I need to find out all I can about them to help the Slayer defeat them."  
"Let us handle it."  
"You'll get killed, these aren't the lightweights that you're used to. These guys mean business. The most notorious vampress of all times knew to keep out of their way."  
"So why are you trying to get in it?"  
"Because someone has to fight them."  
"Who are they?"  
"Feyrdrakes." The guard's eyes flashed with fear almost panic for a brief moment.  
"Heard of them I take it."  
"Just that they're brutal. You sure they're here?"  
"Had someone id the symbol that was left behind. It was a positive one."  
"Shit man. You still use your address?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"I'll send you whatever I can find out, if I can get to the files. Everything is still in lock down after the mess that happened."  
"Yeah I figured. Thanks man."  
"No problem. If they are here, you're right, even the Initiative wouldn't be enough, at least in its current condition."  
"I just hope that the Slayer is." Riley sighed as he walked away. The guard watched Riley walk away. As soon as he was sure that he was gone, he walked down the corridor and pressed a panel in the wall, which slid open...  
"Milord, we have a problem... There's a Slayer in town and they have a positive id on the symbol our minion left behind."  
"Fix it."  
"Yes sir." 


	4. One Surprise After Another

Part IV - One Surprise After Another  
  
Everyone was back at the Magic Box and going over what they had found out. Buffy, Riley and Giles were all rather disappointed by the fact that no one really seemed to be talking about the cult in any helpful manner. Though Riley thought that his lead might eventually pan out, afterall maybe his Initiative buddy would come up with something. Spike walked into the back room after finishing his cigarette outside.  
"Did you find anything... Spike?" Buffy said in a snippy tone.  
"As a matter of fact Slayer, I did. I know where their hideout is."  
"And how'd you find that out?" She spat.  
"Bashed in the head of a fledgling till he told me what he knew. No one's been going near that place ever since they arrived so it is a safe bet."  
"Where is it?"  
"Not yet Slayer. You're not getting the location until you figure out what you're going to do about them first. I'm not getting killed because you fuck up again." Spike said, his voice full of spite. Buffy rose and punched Spike in the nose.  
"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" He yelped holding his nose.  
"I felt like it, besides I don't like you remember."  
"Right..."  
"Buffy please, sit down. This isn't going to solve anything. Spike has a very key piece of information and as much as I hate to say this... I can't blame him for withholding it until we have a plan as for how we are to defeat them. He might not have chosen the best way to say things, but he provides a very valid point Buffy. What would you do if he told you where they were? Run out there without a plan and try to kill them? That wouldn't solve anything and all it would get us is a new Slayer more than likely. I think we should sit down and calmly - rationally try to come up with a solution to our cult problem." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses. Buffy glowered, he was defending Spike again! She couldn't believe it. And so what if she did go off to wherever they were, at least she'd be the only one in danger - Right. Wrong said a voice within. If Buffy died, no one would be there to protect her friends and family from the things that liked to plague humanity. She growled to herself.  
"I'm going out to patrol. I'll be careful, in fact Riley will come with me." Buffy said as she got up and dragged Riley from the shop.  
"That went well." Xander sighed.  
"It could have been worse." Willow said.  
"How."  
"Mate, it can always be worse. If I've learned anything in my 150 years it's that." Spike said as he kicked his feet up onto the table.  
"That makes me feel so much better." Xander said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.  
"Well guys, I'd love to stay, but I have to finish that homework." Willow sighed.  
"You shouldn't go out alone Willow."  
"I won't Giles, Spike will walk me. They're evil right? He can hurt evil. I'll be fine." Giles and Xander both looked at Willow and then at Spike.  
"You hurt her, I'll stake you myself." Xander and Giles both said in unison.  
"Oh will you quit it with that rant. Bloody hell, I'm defanged remember? Besides, I have no reason to hurt Red." Spike said in disgust. He was tired of the Slayer and her Scoobies telling him not to hurt someone. Bloody hell if he hadn't by now he wasn't going to now was he? It wasn't like he hadn't had plenty of opportunities and it wasn't like he couldn't. Sure the chip would hurt him something fierce, but if he really, really wanted to he could still hurt them. Why couldn't they see that he didn't care about that anymore. Oh sure, he was still good ole Spike, but he wasn't about to try something that would only manage to kill him. He shook his head and walked out of the Shop, waiting outside for Red.  
"Be careful Will." Xander said.  
"Yes Willow be careful."  
"I will, aren't I always." Willow sighed as she walked out.  
"They never stop do they?"  
"No, guess not. Oh well, let's go home. I need to finish my work." They walked in silence, the events at the Magic Shop wearing on the both of them. When they reached Willow's house, they were still silent. Willow went over to the answering machine to check the messages.  
"Willow, honey. Your father and I got a call we have another conference to attend, so we won't be home for another six weeks. I'm so sorry, see you then." Her mother's voice said. Willow's posture slumped. Great instead of three more weeks it was six. Sure she liked being alone sometimes, but this was getting ridiculous. Spike had quietly walked up behind her and put a cold hand on her shoulder.  
"Sorry luv."  
"Yeah, so am I." She sighed as she turned and went up the steps and to her room. Even from the living room, Spike could hear the soft sobs. He closed his eyes and took a deep, unneeded breath and walked upstairs. He shouldn't do this, he could get himself into a world of trouble, but he'd be damned again before he sat there and listened to Red cry. He opened her door quietly and walked in.  
**  
Willow was lying on her stomach, her face buried in a pillow. Soft, muffled sobs rang out in Spike's ears. Spike walked over and sat next to her, and once again put a hand to her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. He had, afterall been human once, he knew what to do to comfort a girl... he also knew how to.... STOP THAT! He growled at himself in his mind.  
"You want to talk about it?" Spike inquired. Willow slowly turned over and sat up, tears still streaming down her face.  
"It's just that they're never home anymore. It all started when my mother found out that I was a witch. Sure, they don't say anything about it and when they're home nothing seems to be wrong, but I have to wonder - you know? First I lost Oz, then my parents started getting distant, now Tara is gone, and my friends - well my friends barely know I'm alive anymore." She sobbed. Spike tentatively put an arm around her shoulders. She jumped but then she leaned into his shoulder, crying.  
"It'll be alright Red. It'll be all right." He said softly. He just sat there and let Willow cry. When her breathing softened and became more even, Spike gently laid her back and covered her up. He looked at her alarm and saw that it was set for the time that he had heard it go off this morning. He wasn't sure whether or not she had college so he just turned it on. He slowly walked from the room and back down stairs.   
**  
As Spike sat on the sofa in the basement, the scent of Willow's salty tears began to wear on him. The smell was almost bittersweet. Then there was the scent of Willow herself... that flowery, soft, feminine scent that accosted his senses whenever he was around her. His mind drifted to a scene of what it would be like if she didn't fear him, but instead returned his feelings... Cozying up to the little red head, drinking her scent in, caressing that petal soft skin... No, he had to stop thinking like that. Willow was the Slayer's best friend and was off limits. Besides, why would a delicate flower like her care about a weed like him? He tore at his shirt, taking it off and nearly taking it apart... he had to get away from that bittersweet smell of Red's sorrow. Taking the shirt off did not have the effect he had hoped for; the scent of Willow's tears had gone not just through his shirt, but through his skin as well. And they were threatening to go through his soul too if he didn't do something about it soon.  
It was then that Spike decided he'd take a shower. He rose and ascended the stairs to go searching for the linen closet. With a little creative research, and very little mess he managed to find it. He was immediately accosted by the scent of Willow, well not the exact scent of Willow, but of the detergent that added to her scent. He grabbed a big fluffy towel - not that he had much choice that's all the Rosenburgs seemed to have was big fluffy towels. He threw it over his shoulder and walked downstairs. He figured it would be best to start his clothes in the washer before he went to shower. After all, once the thing was done filling he'd have more than enough time to clean himself. He'd be back down before the washer got to the rinse cycle. A thought danced around the edge's of his mind taunting him...  
That's right Spike wash your clothes in her washer, with her detergent, that way you'll never escape her scent. She'll be all over you, in you...in your soul and she won't even have to touch you. It taunted. He growled, trying to ignore the voice. He set his focus on the washer. He turned the knobs to the proper settings, low load, cold wash and rinse, and normal speed. That was something he had learned during his brief stay at Xander's. He had shrunk his clothes and ended up in some of Xander's shorts and a loud shirt. Xander who was both amused and angered by this had promptly shown Spike what settings to use for the type of stuff he wore. After the washer was set, he stripped off his jeans and boxers after kicking off his socks and boots. He picked up his shirt, jeans and socks and threw them into the washer then pulled the little knob out to start the blasted contraption. He wrapped the towel around his waist just in case and went upstairs and into the bathroom...  
**  
The hot water felt delicious, the only problem was he didn't have his stuff. All he had was all of this organic stuff. At least it didn't smell all girly. He'd be darned if he was going to go around smelling like a woman. This stuff must have been for her father since it smelled kind of woodsy. He was really pleased when he stepped out of the shower and looked through the medicine cabinet to find a bottle of hid favorite cologne. It was dusty, but it was full - her father must not have liked it and didn't want to throw it out just in case. By the time he got back downstairs, the washer was just switching to the rinse cycle.  
Spike turned on the telly and sat down on the sofa. Highlander, the movie was on... And it was at the part where the Queen song, 'Who Wants to Live Forever' came on, Spike restrained the urge to throw the remote at the telly and simply turned the channel, though it took a large effort on his part to refrain from breaking something. The washer buzzed signaling the end of the cycle and Spike got up and got his things out and put them into the dryer. He set the dryer on low heat and for an hour to make sure that his jeans got dry... nothing worse than wet jeans...except wet jeans that shrank - hence the low heat setting... another thing he had learned during his tenure at Xander's. He went back to the sofa and sat down. He didn't mind lounging about in next to nothing; hell him and Dru had done that on several occasions. It was rather freeing actually, to be away from the binds of material.   
He just hoped that Red didn't rouse and decide to come and check on him... talk about your awkward moment, he didn't even want to think about how that would go. Hell Willow'd probably faint, and he didn't want that to happen.   
After an hour of mindless programming the dryer buzzed. Much to his relief Red had stayed asleep and his clothes were finally dry. He took them out of the dryer and dropped the towel to put them on. He put the towel over the back of one of the chairs so that it would dry. He put his stuff back on, leaving his boots where they were and laid down on the sofa. He clicked through the channels aimlessly, stopping here and there when something caught his eye. Finally after what seemed like a small eternity, it was close enough to dawn that he could go to sleep. He checked out everything in the basement, and used his vampire's hearing to check the rest of the house. Everything seemed to be all right so he stretched out and went to sleep.  
**  
The alarm went off at seven thirty a.m. Willow groaned and rolled over. Why was her alarm on? She didn't have class today. She tried to recall the events of the night before and it occurred to her that she had cried on Spike's shoulder. She must have cried herself to sleep and he must have turned on her alarm just in case. She turned off her alarm, rolled over and went back to sleep. Or at least she tried to. For some reason however, she couldn't seem to get Spike out of her mind. So she let her tired mind run with the thought in the hopes that it would get Spike out of her system and let her sleep. She saw Spike much as he was now, only not in the way that Buffy saw him. He wasn't the grrr, scary vampire Spike; he was a kinder, gentler one. They were walking along a moonlit beach - talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw her 'dream self' laughing. Spike wasn't dressed in all black; he had on black slacks, a white t-shirt and white silk shirt over it. His feet were bare and there was a slight breeze catching his over shirt causing it to flow back as if it were alive. He looked so different and yet the same... It was so confusing; it didn't make any sense. Then the dream Spike and Willow stopped on an outcropping of rocks and looked up at the moon. Dream Spike kissed dream Willow and there it faded.  
"Goddess, what are you doing to me? Are you trying to drive me crazy? I hope that you know what you are doing, because I don't have a clue." Willow whispered to the window as she rolled over in another attempt to go to sleep. She finally made it this time and was out like a light in no time at all. However, Spike was still in the back of her mind. Still just below the surface. As she fell asleep she chided herself...Just stop thinking...about.... Spike... all.... better....morning....   
Willow's mind took her back to the scene with her and Spike on the moonlit beach. Then it took her to other places with Spike as she slept. Every time it was so similar to the first - the moonlight, the feeling that Spike was not the soulless demon Buffy made him out to be, only the scenery changed. Spike was always fairly close to how he really was, but it was almost like he was Angel. It was almost like the infamous Spike had a soul. It was a thought that was both comforting and disturbing to her dreaming mind, but it was one that fueled her dreams for the rest of the night. 


	5. Wandering Minds Want to Know

Part V - Wandering Minds Want to Know  
  
She woke up around noon. It took her another twenty minutes to get the motivation to move from the warmth and comfort of her bed. For some reason she just didn't feel like moving. When she finally did manage to rise, she got up, put on some work clothes and tried to get into cleaning mode. It wasn't that the place was bad, but it would get that way if things weren't maintained. She sat down and ate a small breakfast while she thought up a game plan to tackle the chores. She decided that it would be best to start at the top and work her way down since she had a houseguest. She figured that by the time she got to the basement it would probably be very close to sunset. If not past depending on how many interruptions she had between now and then. She hoped not too many. She also hoped that Spike would be careful and not come upstairs if he heard the voices of the Scooby gang. She wasn't prepared to explain to everyone why she was letting Spike stay in her basement. In fact, she herself wasn't quite sure why she was letting the vampire stay with her.  
She went upstairs, turned on her stereo and started her cleaning. She started in her room and slowly worked her way down the hall. All in all it wasn't that bad. When she was done upstairs, she turned off her stereo and went downstairs. She cleaned the living room, the bathroom and ended up in the kitchen. That was when Buffy stopped by. It was about four p.m. Willow's mind raced as she let her friend in trying to remember if Spike had left anything out where Buffy could find it. She was glad to find out that he hadn't. Still she was nervous, afterall, Buffy was the Slayer - she knew vampires and worst of all she knew Spike. Things could have gotten really hairy if Buffy had seen something to tip her off that Spike was downstairs in the basement of Willow's house sleeping.  
**  
"What's the matter Will, you seem distracted."  
"There was a message from my parents on the machine when I got back from the Magic Box last night. They're not coming back in three weeks like they planned. There's another convention so it'll be six weeks before I get to see them again." Willow sighed. Okay so that wasn't the entire truth, but it was a large portion of it, so it wasn't exactly a lie now was it?  
"Oh Will, I'm so sorry." Buffy said as she hugged her friend.  
"I know that I should be used to them being gone all the time, but I'm not. Sure most of the time I'm in class or I'm helping you out and I don't notice it. But since I came here to try to get my work done in peace and quiet I've noticed just how empty this place really is. Besides, I would like to see my parents sometime in my life - you know?"  
"Yeah. Hey great idea, why don't you come stay at my place. Mom absolutely loves you and Dawnie won't mind."  
"Maybe. I'll have to see what my class work is going to be like."   
"Okay Wills, no problem. Just drop by if you want. Well gotta go meet Riley."  
"Woo date?"  
"Nah, sparring."  
"With you two isn't that the same thing?" Buffy just shrugged and laughed then hugged her friend goodbye before bounding out the door.  
Willow finished her work on the above ground areas of the house just before sunset. It was then that she decided that she deserved a break, besides she was getting hungry. She fixed herself a nice salad and sat down on the couch to watch tv. There wasn't anything good on, but that was nothing new. Willow settled on watching the news while she waited for Spike to rise and shine.  
**  
Spike roused not too long after the sun had set. He opened his eyes and lay there a moment, taking in the sounds of the house. He wanted to make sure that Red was home alone before he went upstairs. No need to alert any of the Scoobies to his presence in Willow's home until it could no longer be avoided - right? Right. He could hear the telly and nothing else so he figured it was safe. He got up and began to climb the stairs. At first he was trying to be stealthy then he remembered how the stairs were squeaky and gave up on trying to be quiet. Willow smiled as she heard the heavy footfalls on the stairs. Finally Spike was up, she'd have someone to talk to and she could clean the basement.  
"Evenin' luv." He said coolly.  
"Hi Spike."  
"My haven't we been the busy little bee. All I can smell is cleaners." Spike mused as he wrinkled his nose at the heavy cleaner scent that accosted his senses.  
"Well if I don't keep up the housework the place will turn into a pig sty and my mother will flip. She's a neat freak. It can really get to you after a while. Now that you're up I can finish cleaning."  
"You're going to clean the basement?"  
"Of course. I mean you can't just do half the job."  
"Besides if I don't finish this now, it will only leave me more work to do later and I don't want to have to think about it."  
"Point taken luv." With that Willow rose and walked downstairs. It was then that Spike remembered the mug he'd left on top of the small microwave. He walked downstairs to tell Willow to leave it be. There she was bustling about picking up things. It was then that she picked up his towel. She was so engrossed in cleaning that she didn't even know that Spike was there.  
"I don't remember leaving a towel out down here." Willow said her voice puzzled. It was then that she looked to the stairs and saw Spike and then the familiar smell of his cologne wafted up to her...  
"Oh my..." Willow said as she dropped the towel like it was on fire.  
"It won't bite you luv, it's just a towel." Spike laughed. Under his breath he added, "however, I might."  
"What was that Spike?" Willow said sharply. She thought she heard him say that he might bite her.  
"Nothin' luv."  
"You said you might bite me didn't you? Well there will be no... biting me of any kind... None at all..." She said her voice startled. Then to herself she added... "bite how?" She must have said it somewhat out loud because Spike cocked his head to the side, a sly smile playing on his lips.  
"Oh in a purely playful way of course luv." He purred. Willow blushed and backed up falling onto the couch. She was stammering and muttering incoherently. Spike huffed and chided himself for doing that to Red, but he couldn't help himself. It was starting to sink in that he indeed liked Willow, and as much as he tried to squelch that he couldn't, so he might as well have fun with it.   
Obviously with her 'bite how?' comment she was at least interested in him somewhat. Why else would the little red head make such a comment? Spike slowly walked over to Willow. She looked up at him and looked back down.  
"I'm sorry luv, I shouldn't have said either of those things. My original intent was to tell you to leave the mug on top of the microwave alone. You'll be happier if you don't mess with it. If you want, I'll finish up down here and you can... calm down ...bury your head in your pillow... plot my demise, whatever you'd like." He said with a smile. Willow laughed weakly at that last comment.  
"I - I'll be fine. J-just pick up your towel and throw it in the washer okay?" she said, her voice thin.  
"Sure thing luv. Sorry about that."  
"It's... fine Spike, I - I'll get over it... someday." Spike quirked an eyebrow and then turned and picked up his towel and threw it in the washer. He also stopped and put his mug inside the microwave so Willow wouldn't have to look in it. He didn't want to come down here to find that Red had fainted. That wouldn't be very good. It might be a little too tempting, and that could get him staked.  
"Well, if you don't want my help, I guess I'll go find something to do upstairs." Spike said, sounding slightly disappointed that his offer wasn't being taken.  
"Thanks for the offer Spike, but I think I need to be alone right now." Willow sighed.  
"Understood." Spike said as he turned and went back upstairs.  
**  
As soon as Spike was gone, Willow sank back into the sofa. She was suddenly very exhausted... "I don't think that I can keep this up much longer... He has to find a new crypt or something. I just...Grr." Willow sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment... She was back on the beach. She was sitting on an outcropping of rocks. Then she felt cool hands cover her eyes. The person behind her whispered low near her ear.  
"Care to dance with a devil in the pale moonlight luv?" The low British voice inquired. The dream Willow smiled and tilted her head to the side. She felt cool breath on her neck, then lips as soft as dandelion down, then she felt a small sting and a slow burn. The dream Willow smiled a dreamy smile and sank back into the man behind her and looked to him... It was Spike. Real Willow opened her eyes startled. "No... I'm not... I can't be.... Not Spike..." She groaned and rose. She tried to busy herself cleaning. She didn't want to think about what all this meant.  
**  
Spike was restless; he'd just done something very stupid. Perhaps he should try harder to find another place to stay, afterall, he couldn't stay here forever. Oh how he could... He wandered around the living room looking for something to distract himself with. He walked over to the stereo and looked through all of the music. He wasn't surprised to find a lot of sappy, pop-ish music. There wasn't anything near what he was used to listening to. He decided to look through the movies. There were some all right ones, but none of them really floated his boat. He decided to just go lair hunting instead. To get out of the house of the woman that was haunting him day and night. To get away from the smell of her, the taste of her, to get away from all of it before it drove him insane. He walked over to the basement door and opened it.  
"Hey Red?" He called.  
"What Spike?"  
"I'm going lair hunting, be back in a bit. You got class tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
"What time?"  
"Afternoon."  
"You gonna be up a while then?"  
"Yeah."  
"So how long you going to be up?"  
"No later than one am Spike."  
"Be back by midnight then."  
"Whatever."  
"See ya later Red."  
"Bye Spike." Spike left and headed for the cemetery. He'd look there first, besides there might be some demon ass for him to kick. Then he'd head for the warehouse district. By then it would be time to get back to Red's house. He walked out the front door and shut it behind himself.  
**  
Willow relaxed as she heard the door click shut. She ran upstairs and locked it. She was done with the basement, now it was time to clean herself. She went up to her room and peeled off her work clothes and stepped under the spray of hot water. It felt soooooo good. She needed it after all of the cleaning and all of the tortures that her mind had been putting her through. She felt icky...why of all people did it have to be Spike? Was it just because Tara was gone and Spike was here? Or was it something else entirely? She shook her head trying to clear it of all of those nasty thoughts... to no avail.  
**  
Spike walked through the cemetery looking for a new crypt. He saw the rubble of his old one and decided to see if any of his stuff had survived. Much to his surprise, a few of his cds were still intact as well as his favorite crimson silk shirt. He had also gotten to kick some newbie vampire ass. He was surprised that he hadn't run into the Slayer... She must be off elsewhere and good thing, he didn't want to deal with her at the moment. The cemetery was a bust there weren't any good crypts that he could turn into a lair. He checked his watch, it was eleven o'clock, there wasn't enough time to go check out the warehouse district if he wanted to get to Red's before she went to sleep. He cruised by the local Seven Eleven to pick up some cigarettes. A flash of green and purple caught his eye as he neared the register. The store had lavender, much to his surprise, he decided to pick some up as an apology to Red. He shouldn't have made that comment. Bloody stupid he was. He took his things and headed back to Red's.  
**  
He got there and found that the door was locked. He knocked on it and stood on the porch feeling like a penny waiting for change. He prayed the Slayer didn't walk by, it was likely to get him beat up and he didn't feel like having his nose broken again... Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Red came to the door. She didn't look pleased to see him. He produced the plant from behind his back...  
"Peace offering?"  
"Is that Lavender?"  
"Yeah s'right."  
"How did you know that I liked lavender and where did you find some at this time of night?"  
"You're a witch, I figured you'd like the stuff... A witch I knew back in the old days was fond of the stuff as well. And you'd never believe me if I told you where I got it. Don't worry, I didn't steal it."  
"Thanks." Willow said as she stepped aside to allow Spike to get into the house. After he was in, she shut the door and locked it. Willow walked into the kitchen and put the plant in the sink to water it... She then put it up on the windowsill above the sink.  
"It'll get plenty of light there." She said. She was practically beaming, she was really happy about the little plant. Willow didn't think that Spike could be capable of kind acts, nor could she believe that he remembered something from his 'old days'. 


End file.
